


Echoes

by Dellessa



Series: Echoes [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jazz has nearly had enough.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes the Past Haunts Us

Title: Sometimes the Past Haunts Us  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series: Echoes  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Implied Dub-con  
Pairings: Thundercracker/Prowl  
Summary: Things happen.  
Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing. :D  
Prompt: kidnapped  
Words: 554

 

Prowl tried to assess the situation. He was not used to being carted around like---he believed the human expression was--- a sack of potatoes. One moment he was on patrol, he didn't take them often, and the next everything went black. He still couldn't see with the blind-fold over his optics, and he certainly couldn't run with the stasis cuffs on. He could barely move. “I won't tell you anything.” He said, pleased his voice came out calmly. He hardly felt so serene, not that a lot of his associates would believe it, but he really did have emotions,he just chose not to vocally share them. It had not paid to in his former profession.

“I would not expect you to.” A voice above him rumbled. A voice he knew as well as his own.

“Thundercracker?” He hated how his voice became full of static, cracking

“You were right.”

“It is a bit late. Don't you think?”

“He is mad. It took me too long to notice it, and then I was scared to leave. I didn't want to leave them behind. He hurts Star. And Warp...he doesn't listen.” He sighed. "It has gotten worse since we awoke."

“Thundercracker...it's...”

“No, it is not. We are bonded, you can't break that.”

It was an old hurt. He barely remembered those days. They had been promised at an early age, to bring their respective houses closer. Miraculously it had turned into a love match as well. He had never thought he could love someone as much as he had loved Thundercracker, to be as hurt as he was. At least not until he met Jazz. That was a slow romance. It had taken vorns to build. “I...”

“And you can't bond with Jazz without me.”

“He won't want me when he finds out.” Prowl snapped.

“He is a fool then.” Thundercracker said, opening his own side of the bond. Prowl nearly howled in pain with the sudden flood of emotions that wretched through the bond as it opened wide. It had been closed so long the sudden rush left it raw and aching.

“Please don't do this.”

“What else can I do. I may not be able to save my trine-mates, but I will save myself.”

“They will not trust me any longer. They won't forgive me.”

Thundercracker pulled the blindfold off. “Yes, they will. You will go to Prime, and tell him everything for once. Ratchet will confirm the bond, and Blaster will confirm we are speaking the truth.”

“You have thought of of everything.”

“Probably not, but we were always better together than we were apart. We were made for each other.” Thundercracker said reaching down to pull Prowl up. They literally were.

Prowl looked away. He didn't want this. He loved Jazz. He loved the other black and white so much it felt like his spark would shatter from it.

Thundercracker caught Prowl's chin and tilted it up. He looked down at the Praxian for a moment, finally leaning in and catching his lips. Prowl was as sweet as he remembered and as responsive. “I never stopped loving you, please understand.”

“You give me little choice.” Prowl said his cool façade completely slipping. He couldn't help but respond when Thundercracker kissed him again. It was not what he wanted, but it was what he had. Adapt or die. He just prayed to Primus he could make Jazz understand.


	2. Sometimes it Breaks the Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz has nearly had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sometimes it Breaks the Spark  
> Verse: G1 AU  
> Series: Echoes  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Implied Dub-con  
> Pairings: Thundercracker/Prowl, Jazz.  
> Summary: Things happen.  
> Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing. :D This is a follow up directly after: Sometimes the Past Haunts Us  
> Prompt: Through Another's Eyes  
> Words:662

I watched Prowl fidget. This wasn’t a place where he normally was, being judged. Awaiting his punishment. “Well.” Optimus said. Eyeing Prowl and the seeker beside him.

“We were bonded before the war started, it was an alliance between out two houses.” Prowl began, his tone halting. Even I knew that such alliances had not been uncommon in Vos and Praxus once upon a time. “Things fell out and...we didn’t exactly end up on the same side. I swear though, it never...It didn’t effect my job performance. I had blocked it. I had. Please believe me.” There was a clear edge of panic in the Praxian’s voice.

Optimus turned to Blaster, who nodded. “He is telling the truth. As he believes it.”

His attention turned to Ratchet, who gave him a sour look.”I can confirm as well. It is an old bond. Not a very healthy one for being shut off for so long.”

Optimus rumbled his acceptance, and watched his second in command for a moment, his disappointment clear. “You are relieved of duty for the time being. I take it you can be trusted to keep your bond-mate out of trouble?”

Prowl wilted, “I will, sir.” Even he was rarely so formal.

I had never seen him so distraught. His calm façade shattered. This wasn’t my Prowler. I wasn’t mad at him though. My optics settled on Thundercracker, who stood behind Prowl. His Decepticon symbols were scratched off. His hands rested possessively on MY Prowler’s shoulders.

Prowl trembled. He wouldn’t meet my gaze. And I couldn’t look away from the flier. I counted backwards in my head and imagined all of the ways I could extinguish his spark. All the ways I could hurt him. It made my digits itch. I wanted to dig into his plating until the energon ran freely.

I can honestly say I have never seen my Prowler that miserable. Not in all the time I have known and served with him. He had never been one to deal with high emotion well be it grief or joy. Now was no different. He seemed to be coming apart at the seams, but as was his usual modus operandi he slid the icy façade in place. Few noticed, but they didn't know his tells like I did.

Most Autobots were unfamiliar with wing language, few, but not all. Prowl seemed to hold his wings in a constant, unhappy, tight “V.” There were no happy flutterings, no flirting motions. He was too still.

Smokey and Bluestreak were equally worried. It wasn't Smokey's nature to pry, and Blue well one glare from Thundercracker was enough to make him wilt like an earth-flower in high summer. He wasn't one for confrontation.

OoOoOoOo

The more I watched, the more angry I was. They sat in the corner of the recreation room. Prowler looked tiny beside the seeker, his door-wings high on his back forming a “V”. He met my optics for the briefest moment and looked away. I wanted to punch the stupid seeker in the face. I almost did. Would have if Smokey had not put a hand on my shoulder.

“Jazz,” He said in a warning tone.

“Ah know. It will only make things worse.” I ex-vented, and watched Prowler for a long moment. His attention was on Thundercracker, who had put his arm around him. Their heads were close together, whispering. It was hard not to strain to hear what they were saying.

Thundercracker looked up and met my gaze, and grinned at me. It was enough so send me stomping out of the rec room. I was not a mech who normally had a bad temper. I cheered mechs up. I stopped in-fighting. I---this wasn’t me,and I could not help but hate him. I glared back. His smile only grew. He pulled Prowl closer still, and I felt like I was going to snap. The slagger was taunting me.


	3. At Times it is Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: At Times it is Impossible  
> Verse: G1 AU  
> Series: Echoes  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: None atm.  
> Pairings: Thundercracker/Prowl, Optimus Prime. Implied Jazz/Prowl.  
> Summary: Other things happen.  
> Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing. :D This is a follow up directly after: Sometimes the Past Haunts Us, and Sometimes Breaks the Spark  
> Prompt: Through Another's Eyes  
> Words: 572

I was worried about my SiC. It was clear he was not himself, but how could I blame him? Had I been in the same situation, I am not sure how I would act or react. Thundercracker has, at least, been true to his word. Blaster will still monitor to ensure his sincerity. I was not going to give him an opportunity to betray us. However, in this case... I did not think he would.

Prowl was my concern. He had drawn into himself further than he usually was in the past. I rarely saw him out of his quarters. I only meant to give him the time away from his duties to adjust. Suddenly being with your bond-mate again will unbalance his world (and consequently, all of the Autobots here).

However, he did not understand, and believes I lost all trust in him. I can admit I was a bit put out. But I knew he was true to our cause. He wasn’t a mech easily rule by his emotions. Now, they seemed to be dragging him along by the face-plates.

I looked up from the data-pad I had been reading as they both came into the recreation room. Prowl hung close to Thundercracker, looking unsure. Unsure only for as long as it took for Cliffjumper to approach. I could not hear what he said, but I could venture to guess it was not complimentary. Prowl snapped to attention and snapped something back. Thundercracker just stood back, and crossed his arms over his chest. He had yet to rise to the bait. And I knew many had tried to bait him. The minis certainly. They were slow to trust. Cliffjumper though, he was always spoiling for a fight. For a moment I worried Prowl might give it to him. The look he gave Cliffjumper was thunderous.

I stood, clearing my throat, and gave them both my best “you are disappointing me” look. Cliffjumper stopped, looking at me with wide-eyes for a moment, before shuffling off, grudgingly.

Thundercracker’s laugh rumbled across the room, and gave me a little amused smile, as he lead Prowl over to the corner booth they often occupied.

Thundercracker doted on him, and seemed to do his best to sooth the Praxian, touching his wings in a soothing manner I had often enough seen the twins do to calm Bluestreak. Prowl didn’t seem to be having any of it. He was clearly still angry. Not just at Cliffjumper, I could tell from the look he shot at the seeker. Prowl looked hurt for a long moment before his face-plates smoothed out. I couldn't help but sigh myself and wonder if I needed to have Smokescreen talk to both of them. The psychological issues were showing.

OoOoOoOo

It had been no secret that Prowl and Jazz had been carrying on an affair. As quiet as they had kept it it was still widely known. We are too small of a community for such things to stay hidden. Not for long, in any case.

I watched Jazz as he watched Prowl and Thundercracker. Prowl watched him back when he didn’t think Jazz was paying attention, and Thundercracker, just pulled Prowl close. He looked smug. Jazz looked murderous. And Prowl...he just looked put-out.

I, on the other hand, was beginning to get the worse processor ache I had had in a very, very long time. Time to intervene. Again.


	4. Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Past and Future  
> Verse: G1 AU  
> Series: Echoes  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Slash  
> Pairings: Thundercracker/Prowl  
> Summary: Prowl remembers.  
> Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing. :D  
> Prompt: #2 An eye for an eye only ends up making the whole world blind. - Mohandas Gandhi (TF-Speedwriting)  
> Words: 800

Present day:

“My creators  were killed when Vos fell.  I know I’m not the only one that lost someone.  I don’t know a seeker that did not,”  Thundercracker said quietly, his voice even.

“I---”

“It was a long time ago, Prowler.  Sometimes you have to let things go.  I know I do.  Being pit-bent on avenging my people. It has caused me little enough joy. Sometimes you just have to let go.”  Thundercracker watched the Praxian for a long moment.    “If we don’t there isn’t going to be anybody left.” 

“They were good bots.”  Prowl said, finally.  

Thundercracker nodded, “They were.”  They had done the best they could for him. The best and more.  It had been so long.  He still missed them. Some days the wound in his spark seemed as fresh as it was when he was first given the news.  He had known something was wrong before then, but he had hoped he was wrong. He hoped so hard.  

Prowl ex-vented heavily.  Thundercracker’s creators had always been kind to him.  They had welcomed him as family once, as retinue.   He thought back for a moment to the time he had spent in Vos.  It was so long ago. He had not thought about it in vorns.  

OoOoOoOo

  
Pre-war Cybertron

The little Praxian’s wings twitched nervously.  He looked about with wide optics as he followed his creators through the wide streets.  They were clean, so very clean and so little used. He craned his head, watching seekers flit about the sky above, making use of the landing platforms on high, willowy towers.  Everything in this city seemed to stretch for the sky.  It was nothing like Praxus, and that made Prowl’s tank churn.  

Specter took the mechlet’s hand, and gave it a little squeeze. “Prowl, sweet spark, it will be fine.”

Prowl looked up at his creator, clearly not believing him. “I don’t want to live here.”

“You will not for years.”  Verity, his progenitor, added.  “You should be pleased you will get to meet your promised beforehand. Not everyone is so lucky, child.”

Prowl let out a little whimper of distress. “But...”

“No buts.  This is a great privilege, sparklet.  You will be uniting our houses.  You will be part of the Winglord of Vos’ retinue.”

The child did not look convinced, but he kept his silence knowing better than to protest.  It would do little good.

Nanoklicks later found the three Praxians in one of the tall towers.  They were greeted by three seekers.  Prowl watched them silently.  They towered over his own creators, and made him feel minuscule.  The one called Gossamerstar, a femme, greeted them. She was all black, blues, and shiny silver.  Her optics were the oddest color, or lack there of, white. Prowl couldn’t meet her gaze. Still, she tried.  She smiled down at him kindly.  “Thundercracker is very excited to meet you.”

Prowl didn’t buy it, but he nodded all the same, and tried to smile. He had seen few enough femmes in his time. It was shocking.

The other two were less so.  Sigmapulse was the bigger of the two mechs.  He was quiet, and Prowl thought he seemed kind.  His colors were a soothing dark blue with bits of white and silver.  

Sunstride made Prowl as nervous as the femme.  He was bright colored. Yellow, peach and pink. He made Prowl’s optics hurt, but the little Praxian wisely kept it to himself.

Prowl tried not to gawk as they were lead through the tower.  The ceilings seemed to stretch to the heavens. They reminded Prowl of the Temple of Primus in Praxus. Everything was light, air and space.  

Finally they reached the inter-sanctum of the seekers’ home, and a seekerlet, not much bigger than Prowl came out.  He smiled, and ran to his creators.  He grinned brightly, “You must be Prowl.”  The seekerlet nearly pounced on the Praxian, hugging him tightly.  “I’m so glad to meet you.” 

Prowl blinked up at him, and finally relaxed.  It might not be so bad after all. Thundercracker took his hand, leading him away from their creators, “We will be the best of friends.” He said, completely sure of himself.

“Of course, we will.” Prowl heard himself agreeing, and was more surprised he found it to be true. 

OoOoOoOo

  
Present Day

Thundercracker watched Prowl. It was odd being back with him.  Odd not being at odds.  He found himself falling back into habits that he had long thought were forgotten.  There was a certain amount of comfort in it. He never thought he would be back to this place.  He never thought a lot of things. He never thought he would forgive Prowl for joining the Autobots. His face-plates tugged up into a little, pleased smile. Perhaps forgiveness was not such a bad thing.  He wondered, briefly, if he should point that out to Jazz as well.


	5. A Little Chat or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl broods, and nearly glitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Little Chat or Two  
> Verse: G1 AU  
> Series: Echoes  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None for this chapter.  
> Pairings: Thundercracker/Prowl, Jazz.  
> Summary:A Series of conversations.  
> Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing. :D Originally posted in parts on TF-Speedwriting.  
> Prompt: #6 All change is not growth, as all movement is not forward. - Ellen Glasgow  
> #5 A sense of humor is a major defense against minor troubles. - Mignon McLaughlin  
> #4 Everything has been figured out, except how to live. -- Jean-Paul Sartre  
> Words:734

Prowl did not like change. This was no secret.  It left him off balance.  An off balance Prowl was not a happy Prowl, and at the moment he was far, far from being happy.  He glanced across the recreation room where Thundercracker and Jazz were talking.  His bondmate commiserating with his love interest was hardly comforting. The fact that Jazz seemed to actually be listening, perhaps was far worse.

The feeling of amusement rolling off the bond from Thundercracker was even less of a comfort.  He wondered what they were talking about. At the same time he was too terrified to ease drop.  

Jazz finally got up, and leaving the room.  He looked at Prowl for the briefest moment, not smiling.  

Thundercracker himself finally took his place at Prowl’s side.  

“What was that about?” Prowl snapped, there was no force behind it.

“Mm....I believe we are at an impasse.”

Prowl could only stare at him, and for the briefest moment he thought he was going to glitch.

Thundercracker chuckled at the expression on Prowl’s face-plates.  “Calm down. It really isn’t that bad.”

“Not that bad?” Prowl grumbled.

“No, it really isn’t. Things might even work out. No reason you should be doom and gloom about it, Prowler.”

“Look who is talking. You are the very picture of Doom and gloom.”

“Not so much.” Thundercracker shrugged. “Living with Skywarp all of those years, well I learned a long time ago you should never let the little things get you down. Cheer up. Things will work out.”

Prowl scowled at him. “I don’t even---”

“But you should.”

“You have figured out everything. Haven’t you?” Prowl said, his voice ringing with bitterness.

Thundercracker sighed, pulling him close. “Don’t be like that. Even I am iffy on the living thing. It’s hard. All of this.” He made a sweeping motion with his hand. “Has been hard.  Do you think my---honestly Prowler.  Do you think this has been any easier for me?”

“Yes. Actually, I do.”

“Mmmm...right. You need to get your head on straight then, because it has not. Far from it.”

Prowl scowled at him, and thought for, not the first time, that it had been far too long.

Thundercracker scowled for a moment, picking Prowl’s feeling up from the bond.  It was getting easier with time.  Easier the longer they were together.  “I don’t know what you are all bent out of shape about.”

“What did you tell Jazz?”

“Maybe you should ask him that yourself.” Thundercracker said cryptically.

“Maybe I will.”

Thundercracker smirked.  He could only hope.

OoOoOoOoOo

  
Earlier that day...

Thundercracker approached the saboteur, and took a seat without asking permission, before the spy could leave he leaned in looking him in the eye. “We need to end this little spat between you and Prowler.”

Jazz scowled at the use of the nick-name. “I dun know what ya are talkin’ about, Mech. Prowl and I are fine.”  

“No, you aren’t. “  Thundercracker sighed. “I don’t think anyone missed the glares you have been shooting me.  It hasn’t been making Prowler any happier either. As much as it pains me to say he cares about you a great deal.”

“A bit too late for that.  He’s already bonded.”

“I’m willing to share.”

Jazz blinked at him for a long moment. “What...”

Thundercracker shrugged, glancing across the room at the mech in question. Prowl looked far from happy.  Positively miserable if the way his wings drooped was any way to judge.

“I don’t...”

“Just think about it, Jazz. Things can’t do on the way they have been. None of us are happy, and neither is Optimus. It’s hardly good for your cause for the second and third in command to be so off your game.”

“Ah guess.” Jazz said looking away, and at Prowl before he walked away. “I’ll think ‘bout it.”

“Good, you do that.” Thundercracker murmured getting up himself.


	6. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Patience is a Virtue  
> Verse: G1 AU  
> Series: Echoes  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None in this chapter.  
> Pairings: Thundercracker/Prowl, Jazz.  
> Summary: Things happen.  
> Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing. :D  
> Prompt: None.  
> Words: 624

I had learned many tricks since we had parted.  I’ve had many partners in his absence from my life, and not just Skywarp and Starscream.  While my trine did satisfy a need, it was never quite what I desired.  The bond between Prowl and I had been walled away tight between us, still I was always missing something intrinsic,something I so desperately needed. It had only become worse since we had awoken on Earth. I wasn’t ready to tell him that though.  Not yet, anyway.  

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Prowl scowled at me, and I laughed at him in spite of myself.  I could not imagine he would appreciate me pointing out how adorable I found it when he did such things.  I always had.  He was overly serious. Had always been, even as a sparkling.

I shrugged, “Like what.”

“Like I am an energon treat.”

I did laugh then, harder than before.  “Perhaps you are,”  I said, tugging him down onto the berth with me.  I tucked him against me, and for once he didn’t protest.  We fit together perfectly, but then we always had.  

“Mmmm...I don’t know about that, TC.”  

Our sparks beat in time.  I could honestly say I had not felt this right in millennium.  “I love you, Prowler,”   I said softly.  He was already in recharge, and not ready to really listen to me.  I just hoped I wasn’t the only one that felt it. 

OoOoOoOoOo

  
I came online and he was still in my arms.  It was a surprise, usually he is gone well before I was online. My Prowl always had been  a work-a-holic.  Some things never changed and that was a comfort.  Other things...not so much.  

“Why are you here?” Prowl’s voice startled me. I had not heard him cycle up.

“Why wouldn’t I be?  This is our berth.”

“That isn’t what I mean.”

“I know, Prowler.”  It was a difficult thing for me.  I wasn’t even sure what to tell him.  Truthfully I was tired. Tired of the war. Tired of trying to kill each other.  Tired of all the lies. And yes, very tired of Megatron.

“Well.”

“Pushy.”

“Some things never change.” Prowl said softly.

“I should never have left you.”

“Probably not.”  Prowl considered it. “Everything would have changed.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps you would have learned to hate me. More than you do now,that is.”

“For some one so brilliant...you are stupid some times. I never hated you---you---aft-head.”

“That hurts, Prowler. That just hurts.”  I can’t help but laugh. 

OoOoOoOo

The Autobots did not trust me.  Prowl didn’t trust me.  I can’t say it was surprising.  It wasn’t.  Far from it. The reception I got was no colder, nor warmer than I had expected. I was still there though, safe inside the Ark, albeit limited to where I was allowed to tread.  For once in my life, I didn’t care. I was exhausted with it, and if I had to give certain bots wide berth, well so be it.  I avoided the Lambo twins. I was not interested in being part of a ‘Jet judo’ experiment. I avoided the minis.  Especially Cliffjumper. Mouthy thing.

It was so much easier said then done.  Surprisingly, it was easier than wheedling my way into Jazz’s affections.  Years, upon years of trying to kill someone does little to endear them to a mech. Never mind had either Prowl or I succeeded, it would have off-lined us both. Cheers to that.  I for one was glad we never succeeded. Even if I was l living in a hostile environment now. In truth it was not so different from living with Decepticons.   
  
Love can carry a patient spark very far indeed. 


	7. Nothing But Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot and cold. *facepalms*

Title:  Nothing But Trouble   
Verse: AU   
Series: Echoes   
Rating: T   
Warnings:  Slash   
Pairings:   Prowl/Thundercracker   
Summary:  Patience runs thin, at least in Thundercracker’s corner.   
Notes:  I don’t own. D:   
Prompt:# 4\.  This [ Master List of Prompts ](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/241113.html) .27 August, 2011. "No. You're wrong. Completely, utterly, and always wrong."   
Words: 351

Patience. It is a virtue I would like to think I possess in spade.  Generally. At this moment? Not so much.  A lot---and by a lot I mean 99.9% of the sentient beings---who know my Prowler think he is emotionless, cold.  The opposite is true. He is, however, what humans term as a bottler. It’s unhealthy.  It is unpleasant. Especially for one being caught up in it.  It had happened often enough, and was in fact something that I had hoped to avoid. That clearly was not meant to happen, which just leads me to wonder if Primus really hates me that much. I think he does. 

I listened to my mate rant, only halfway listening at this point.  Honestly, I wasn’t sure what set him off this time.  Most likely Jazz. 99.9% it’s Jazz. It’s a pity he doesn’t have seeker coding.  Or it doesn’t suddenly kick in, because honestly if he wanted him that badly---well as I have said he doesn’t listen to me. I had at least hoped that Jazz would take a hint. Instead they dance about each other and moan about the unfairness of it all.  

"No. You're wrong. Completely, utterly, and always wrong." Prowl said dramatically.

I blinked, and wondered for a moment what part of the conversation I had missed, and just what I was wrong about this time.  I couldn't help but frown and wonder for a moment if I should interrupt him. He was just getting himself all would up again. “Prowl.”

“Why is this happening to me?”

“Prowl.”

“This is all your fault.”

“Prowler...shut up.” I finally snapped, standing.  I towered over him. He blinked up at me in surprise.  I rarely raised my voice at anyone, much less my mate.  “You, dearest, are acting like a spoiled little winglet.”

He opened his mouth as if he was going to start into another tirade. I didn’t let him get any farther than that, I pulled him close, and kissed him hard. Sometimes it is the only way to get him to shut up.  I’m not complaining. 


	8. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard decisions are hard. :(

Title: Resolve   
Verse: G1 AU   
Series: Echoes   
Rating: T   
Warnings:  Slash   
Pairings/Characters:  Jazz/Prowl/Thundercracker   
Notes:  None   
Summary:  Hard decisions are hard. :(   
Prompt: 2\. Dangerous Game   
Words: 149   
  
I watched Prowl warily. “I dun know what you are playin’ at mech, but it’s not funny.” I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at my supposed best friend.   
  
  Prowl for his part looked bewildered. “I’m---I’m not playing at anything, Jazz. I love you. I can admit that now. I love you, with all of my spark.”   
  
  “All of your spark. Funny you should say that.” I said, unable to help myself or the bitterness in my tone. “What about Thundercracker? What about your bonded?”   
  
  He shook, and I lost my resolve. I couldn't help but take a step forward, and then another until my arms were wrapped around him, and I was hugging him tightly against my chassis. “Ah, Prowler, why do ya have to make everything so difficult?” I ex-vented a sigh. I couldn’t help myself where he was concerned. “I love  you too.”


	9. Afterthought

Title: Afterthought  
Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
Series: Echoes  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Slash  
Pairings/Characters: Thundercracker/Prowl/Jazz  
Notes: None  
Summary: Things are...complicated.  
Prompt: 10. I complicated our lives by falling in love with him- TC/Prowl/Jazz-Echoes

 

Thundercracker watched his mate as he rested. Prowl was deep in recharge, his limbs tangled with Jazz’s. They both looked well fragged. If anything, it made Thundercracker’s lip plates twitch up in amusement. It complicated things, certainly, but it was a complication that Thundercracker could live with if it settled the Praxian down. He had always been a high-strung thing. Age had not lessened it. If anything it was worse. Jazz balanced it out, and Thundercracker did not begrudge the love he so obviously felt for the other black and white. Certainly not when he was equally as welcome in the berth. His smile grew. It was a very interesting and telling night. One he would not be adverse to repeating.


End file.
